I hope to fly with you again
by Belichan
Summary: Una storia scritta di getto con protagonista Peter...


I hope to fly with you again…

La luna splendeva nel cielo e le stelle brillavano attorno ad essa mentre mi alzavo dal letto e, specchiandomi nel vetro della finestra, controllavo che fosse tutto in ordine.

"Accidenti!" imprecai a voce bassa, cercando di non farmi sentire dai miei che dormivano nella stanza accanto. "Ma chi me lo fa fare di uscire, stasera? Lui è svanito nel nulla come al solito ed è talmente stupido ed inutile uscire tanto, con la fortuna che ho…Se non fosse che ho già detto di sì a Phoebe…"

Finito di vestirmi e truccarmi, il cellulare squillò per avvertirmi che era ora di sgattaiolare fuori di casa, indisturbata.

"Ciao tesoro!" la voce squillante della mia amica si fece largo fra il silenzio della notte.

Le sorrisi e raggiunsi lo sportello per salire. Gettandomi sul sedile, lasciai correre lo sguardo sul panorama mentre la macchina percorreva i chilometri fino alla discoteca.

"Quattro anni…quattro anni spesi per cosa poi?" pensai, tormentandomi la mente.

"Tesoro!" mi chiamò Phoebe, per trascinarmi fuori dal circolo dei miei pensieri. "Siamo arrivate! Non dirmi che stai ancora pensando a ciò che è successo?"

Restando in silenzio, annuii.

"Adesso basta!" esclamò lei a gran voce. "Non ti ho certo portato qui per farti pensare ancora a lui! La vita va avanti…"

Mi girai, fissando in volto la mia amica che sorrideva incoraggiante. Annuii ancora, anche se poco convinta, scesi e mi avviai con lei all'ingresso. Non appena entrate ci fermammo subito al bar, dove bevvi a lungo, sorridendo senza motivo ad ogni ragazzo che passava accanto a me, mentre pensavo tristemente

"Che cosa starà facendo Charlie in questo momento?"

Phoebe mi trascinò a forza in mezzo alla pista iniziando a ballare e, finalmente, mi lasciai andare, smettendo di pensare. Scatenandoci su diverse musiche, all'improvviso sentii una mano sulla schiena e mi voltai.

Di fianco a me era apparso un ragazzo bellissimo, il volto tenero, un po' infantile, un sorriso che non permetteva agli occhi di staccarsi. Senza rendermene conto avevo iniziato a sorridere anch'io. Il ragazzo si avvicinò di più, stringendomi fra le sue braccia, ancheggiando a tempo di musica. Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, sorridevo senza motivo apparente, ballando assieme ad un ragazzo. All'improvviso, sentii le sue mani che mi accarezzavano la schiena mentre mi depositava una serie di dolcissimi baci sul collo e sulle guance.

"Ehi, che stai facendo…?" chiesi, fingendo un'ingenuità che non era da me.

Lui sorrise ancora, quel sorriso disarmante che non mi lasciava alcuna possibilità di scampo. Poi, senza rispondere, mi baciò ancora sulla guancia. Stregata dalla sua dolcezza, gli sorrisi ancora, prima di sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio. Lui non si lasciò pregare e mi baciò a lungo mentre i nostri corpi, sempre vicini, continuavano a muoversi a tempo di musica. Stare tra le sue braccia a baciarlo era come volare, una sensazione che non provavo da tempo e che credevo non avrei più provato. Più il tempo passava, meno mi rendevo conto di ciò che ci circondava, completamente presa dal quel sorriso, che avevo già visto da qualche parte, anche se non riuscivo a ricordare dove. Sempre continuando a baciarci in mezzo alla pista, sentii le sue mani scendere piano e, senza vergognarmene minimamente nonostante la presenza della mia amica, lasciai che le mie facessero lo stesso sul corpo di lui, affinché i nostri fianchi aderissero perfettamente gli uni agli altri. Poi lui prese le mie mani fra le sue, allacciandole dietro la sua testa, scendendo con il viso fino a far aderire le sue sottili labbra da sogno di nuovo alle mie.

"Come ti chiami…?" chiesi, in un raro momento in cui non ci stavamo baciando, sempre fissando le sue labbra.

"Peter…" mormorò lui, sorridendo dolcemente. "E tu…?"

Dopo che ebbi risposto, lui si chinò su di me, appoggiando il viso sul mio collo, mormorandomi all'orecchio

"Mary…c'è sempre tempo per imparare di nuovo a volare…"

Spostò il capo e sorridendo ancora posò un ultimo dolce bacio sulle mie labbra, prima di staccarsi lentamente e svanire, come era venuto. Io rimasi a fissare il vuoto dove era stato lui fino a quel momento.

"Ehi! Ma che fine ha fatto quel ragazzo?" chiese Phoebe un po' curiosa, un po' preoccupata nel vedermi di nuovo sola.

"Va bene così…" le risposi sorridendole e spingendola a ballare mentre sussurravo piano tra me. "Spero di poter volare ancora con te un giorno…Peter Pan…"


End file.
